A Grey Warden's Life
by Animated Music Drawer
Summary: Darrian knew his life would change when he decided to become a Grey Warden. but was it really worth it? He knew he was saved from an execution of a well-deserved murder he caused, but he was leaving someone who was close to him. Someone he saved from the hands of a worthless "flat-ears." Someone he could never be with...
1. It's my wedding day?

**Hello, I'm not dead! but really, this is just a side project I'm working on. I've been meaning to work on a Dragon Age story for a while now, but never got the right story in my head. This is the result of my mind thinking about it.**

**Note- This is an incest story. Between the Grey Warden (Darrian) and Shianni (the cousin). If you don't like it, don't read it. Wait for my main project to be updated. **

**Again, this is just a side project I've been having an idea of creating for a while now, and I've currently hit a block with my other story (check my profile for the whole story). Either way, enjoy...**

* * *

"Come on cousin, wake up." The female elf said while pushing the sleeping figure, laying face-down on his bed.

"Don't want to," came his muffled replay. "I just got to bed. Go away."

"And what in the Maker's name were you doing that will provoke you into sleeping through your own wedding day?"

The male elf smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know? I was out getting supplies," he then turned his back to his cousin.

No more than a few moments pass that the elf on the bed turned around, "What in the world are you talking about? _My_ wedding day?"

His cousin smiled, "Why it not just _your_ wedding, sweet cousin; it's also Soris wedding as well."

He couldn't really explain it, but when his cousin told him that, he saw something in her eyes. _Envy_? _Jealously?_ He couldn't tell, but both elves in the building knew it wasn't his idea to get married.

"Right," was all that came out of his mouth, "my wedding is today, huh?"

His cousin looked at him, "yes, it is. And I'm very happy for you."

_Liar._ She was never a good liar, she was good at being outspoken and headstrong. But never good at lying. That was more of _his_ specialty.

"I'm going to check if the preparations are ready," she turned to leave but was caught by her cousin grabbing her hand.

"Shianni." The male elf started, "you know I never wanted this right?"

The female elf sighed, "I know. It's… it's just unfair." Her cousin sat up on his bed and patted the place next to him so she could sit by him, "I know you never wanted to get married. Maker, you never were the commitment type," she smiled, "but I always thought…"

"I know," the male laced his fingers around his cousins, "I don't know why Father did this and he never explained it to me. But…" he started and an idea went off in his head, "how would you like it if we left? Just left the Alienage and traveled somewhere?"

Shianni chuckled, "You always say that."

"Yeah, but _you're_ the one who backs out on the last minute." He smiled.

"How would we survive?"

"I can fight off bandits, while you hunt. You've always been better at the bow then I have."

"Only because you taught me," Shianni said while placing her head on her cousins shoulder, "now you won't be able to teach me anything else."

The male elf sighed, he thought he was making good progress on cheering up his cousin, but he just ended up ruined it.

So he did what he always did, he let his cousin stay his side while he moved his thumb; trying to comfort her whenever she felt this way.

"You want to know what I was doing last night?" At Shianni's head moving, her cousin continued, "I found a few of the local market shops secret passages. I was planning on breaking in them so I can get some supplies to help out Alarith, and to get you a dagger to teach you some fighting."

"Idiot!" Shianni said while slapping her cousin in the gut, "You know what will happen if the guards catch you! They'll kill you!"

Oddly enough, she cousin laughed, "This is not funny Darrian! That's dangerous!"

"Okay, okay." Her cousin told her, "I promise I won't do it again."

While her cousin was seeing this as another joke, Shianni untangled her hand from her cousin and place them both on his cheeks, "Please Darrian. I… I don't want you to do anything stupid." _I don't know what I would do then._

Darrian, seeing what his little misadventures (this time) were doing do his cousin, sighed and leaned his forehead so it touched hers as well, "Okay, I promise. You know; you're the only person who can actually make me feel guilty about my actions."

Shianni chucked at that, "well someone has to, or else you'd already get your hide thrown into a jail cell somewhere."

Both Shianni and Darrian stayed where they were; foreheads touching and they could feel each other's breath. Darrian knew Shianni wouldn't go first, so he leaned in until their lips were only a moment away from being connected.

They were _so_ close, but right before they could go any farther, Darrian's father opened the door.

Shianni pulled away while Darrian cursed under his breath, '_sodding Maker.'_

"I… I have to go. See you later cousin." Shianni said while getting up.

"Yeah. See you later Shianni." Darrian said while his cousin left and he fell back onto his bed.

_'Isn't there some way I can get out of this sodding wedding?'_

* * *

Cyrion always had his child on his mind. He loves his son, but the young elf seems to make trouble his closest companion most of his young life. He knew his son didn't want to get married, but maybe when his betroth finally meets him and they are living under the same roof. Maybe, _just maybe_, he will finally start being a citizen of Denerim.

Cyrion stopped and sighed, of course be won't be! This is Darrian he's thinking about; the sarcastic, wise-mouth, silver-tongue young elf he grew to love and cherish. But Cyrion knew; Darrian wasn't always like this. He never got into trouble when Adaia was still around.

Cyrion shock his head to clear the image of his wife, it never did do go well for the old elf to start thinking about his deceased wife. It always left him a feeling of hurt and loneliness in his heart.

He understood. He didn't have to like the thought, but he did. When the city guards came to the Alienage and demanded for the thief who stole from the Bann's private chambers, Adaia stepped up and told them she took it and was planning on selling it to some group called "the Crows." Cyrion knew she was lying, but they both knew that the guards will continue to harass them until someone admitted to the crime or until something happened that would allow the guards to take the law into their own hands against the "knife-ears."

But when the guards tried to take her; Darrian, no more than fourteen the time, attacked them. He told the guards they got the wrong person, that his mother would never do such a thing. He also said that they were- if he remembered clearly- "sodding flat-ears that can't tell the difference between a copper bit from a sovereign covered in shit."

Cyrion was amazed the way Darrian fought. At first, he wondered where he learned how to fight like that, until he remembered Adaia teaching him a few techniques to defend himself with. His argument later was that he _was_ using them for defense, just not himself. He used the area to his advantage, using sand to stun his enemies. Hell, he almost managed to grab a sword from the guards before Adaia stopped him by wrapping her arms around her son. She told him something that Cyrion couldn't hear, and still didn't know, but it apparently stopped Darrian from attacking a city guard.

Both father and son watched in silence as the love of both their worlds left them. The Bann was generous enough to give back her body after she was executed for thievery at the royal palace. Cyrion helped to prepare the ceremony for the dead while Darrian gathered the wood. He was silent the entire time.

After the ceremony, when the flames settled into burning coals, Cyrion stayed with his son until the moon was directly above them. He wanted to get his son to a warm bed so he could rest his trouble. Even if it was only for a night, but in the end, Cyrion left his son by his wife's grave after his son told him it was fine and he would be home later.

When Cyrion got home that night, his thoughts drifted back to his wife. She was a fantastic woman, he was amazed that a woman like her could ever be with a man like himself. When he asked her why, she just replied with a smile, "You made me feel safe. That's all I ever wanted."

He later cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Cyrion shook his head again. He always got emotional when he thought of his wife, but he couldn't today. Not on his son's wedding day. When Cyrion got to his house, he opened the door and called out for his son.

Cyrion was not expecting Shianni walking out of Darrian's room.

"Shianni? What are you doing here?" Cyrion asked.

"Oh! Cyrion, I was—I was just waking Darrian up for his big day!" Shianni said a bit too loudly for Cyrion's ears.

He couldn't rightly place it, but Shianni's face was a bit… red? Maybe it was nothing, but it never hurt to check.

"Are you alright Shianni? You seem a bit red." Cyrion asked while placing his hand over her forehead, "I hope you're not getting a fever today."

Shianni seemed about to speak, but the door to Darrian's room opened and Darrian stepped through… Well, more like _fell_ through.

With only his under garments and a pair of pants around the ankle?

"Wa-wait Shianni! How else am I suppose to know what clothes to where, if you don't _see_ me try _each and every_ one!" Darrian said with a glint in his eyes.

Cyrion sighed, he knew his son enjoyed tormenting his cousin, but to go this far? On his wedding day? Cyrion looked over to his niece with her face buried under her hands, "Must you really do this _today_ son?"

"What? I needed help picking out what kind of clothes I shouldn't wear today and decided to wear them anyway. Besides, Shianni was here already and I thought she could help." Darrian said while pulling his pants up.

"Sorry, Cyrion." Shianni turned to him, face red, "I have to go." She then turned to Darrian, apparently her face went to an even deeper shade of red and she practically bolted to the door.

"Why must you always torture her?" Cyrion asked his son.

"Why not?" Darrian answered his question with another question.

Cyrion sighed again; he knew this questioning game would go on for hours if he answered his son's question.

"So, can you please explain to me; why I have to get married today?" Darrian's sudden question surprised Cyrion.

Why couldn't his son see that being married is one of the few traditions City Elves had left while their human suppressors took everything else that was precious from them? That being married will more than likely not land him at the end of a blade? Or that he wanted his son to find a small piece of happiness, like his father had?

Instead of answering Darrian's question directly, Cyrion smiled.

"Why not?"

* * *

**I got this idea while playing through Dragon Age Origins. I've always been a fan of the City Elf story, the story was just so sad. I know the first time I played through it, I didn't really care, but after my second and third time on the City Elf's origin, I started to see that it was dark. Like, it was ****_dark_****. I was surprised I didn't see it earlier. Anyway, I should state that I currently have writers block with my New School, New Slate, Same Feelings story. I'll update it by the end of this week, I promise. I just wanted to post this up because I wanted too, and it will help get my mind to start working on ideas again.**

**Note- this story will only include the City Elf Origin, Unrest in the Alienage and parts of the Final Battle story. So all in all, this story will only be about 10K words. Or about 5 chapters.**

**+Note- I know this chapter had a bit of humor to it, but I believe this will only be the one. The rest will be darker. Much darker. So if you enjoy this story, because of the humor, enjoy it while it lasts. It won't be around until much longer.**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Okay, here is the second chapter. This one is about the events during the City Elf's origins. I placed a few Elvish terms here and will explain them in my second AN. Either way, enjoy.**

* * *

_Two young elves, no older than eighteen, were traveling through the back alleys of Denerim at the dead of night. The moon was high above them as they went from alley to alley. They traveled in silence until one of them couldn't bear it any longer._

_"I'm not so sure about this cousin."_

_"You wanted to see what I've been doing Shianni. Well, I'm going to show you."_

_"But… but to break into the Bann's Estate? Are you mad?!"_

_"Shush!" The other elf placed his finger on his lip, "Do you __**want**__ to wake up every city guard to our location?"_

_"Well, no. But—"_

_"But nothing. We have to travel silently through here. The shems wouldn't even think twice to call the guards if they think a couple of elves are 'lurking' around."_

_Shianni sighed, "fine. Lead the way, oh great lurker."_

_The 'lurker' smiled, but remained silent. He led his cousin through the alleys until they found the Bann's estate. He went around the estate until he found a wooden door leading into the basement._

_"This is it. Now remember, we go into the basement, get their uniforms and you just follow me okay?" The male elf said._

_"I'm still not sure about this cousin."_

_"Trust me, I got this okay?"After a moment, Shianni relented, "good."_

_The elf led his cousin through the basement and gathered the uniforms. He threw a snide comment about peeking on Shianni while she changed. That earned him a pebble being thrown at him as she blushed. After both of them changed they made their way upstairs. As they went, the male elf quickly grabbed some bread and a bottle of wine when they passed through the kitchens. He also saw something in the corner and swiped it while his cousin was looking out for guards. _

_The elf led his cousin through a series of corridors and some stairs until they reached a ladder._

_"Here it is." The elf proclaimed,_

_Shianni was silent for a while and hung her head, "you dragged me through dark alleys, guard infested estates and Maker knows what to just show me a ladder?"_

_"You make it sound like I took you through a dragon's nest. You said you wanted me to show you where I been going to for the past few weeks. Well, here it is."_

_"I should hit you. Hard."_

_"Just go up the ladder will you." The elf mockingly commanded._

_Shianni went up the ladder and out of the wooden cover it had. When she got up, she noticed she was at the top of the tower. Her cousin followed behind her and closed the wooden door. He went to the edge of the tower and motioned her to follow him. He sat on top of one of the stones over-looking Denerim. _

_Shianni sat with him and he gave her some bread while he opened the bottle of wine. She was quiet while her cousin was looking out to the city._

_"I came here looking for the shemlens who killed mother at first." Shianni's cousin said after a while, "I was angry at them. I wanted to make them pay for doing what they did to her. She was innocent! But… but."_

_Shianni was quiet while her cousin was venting. He spoke how he came here looking to make the nobles pay for taking advantage of the people of the alienage. He wanted to show them a fraction of the suffering of what their people went through daily. Sadly, all his efforts were in vain. If he stole from them, they just bought new, better stuff. When he tried to get the elves to get away, they end up calling the guards. Nothing he did made a different, the only other option he thought that might make the humans scared was to kill them- but, he couldn't do that. He couldn't bring himself to kill another living being- shem or not- in cold blood._

_While her cousin was talking, Shianni took his hand onto her own and laced them together. They stayed like that for a while. They ate the bread and started to drink the wine. After a while, both of them started to talk about other things. _

_While they were talking, the evening slowly ended and the sun was making its way over the horizon._

_"Should we get out of here before the morning guards show up?" Shianni asked drinking the last bit of wine._

_"Yeah, we should, but I wanted to give you something before we left."_

_Before Shianni could ask, her cousin cupped her face and touched her forehead with his._

_"I know I've been a sodding bastard Shianni. Ever since mother died, I've been getting in more trouble then I will ever be worth- but I just want you to know that you're one of the few peop—"_

_Her cousin never got the chance to finish his sentence when Shianni placed her lips on his. "You talk too much. Just kiss me."_

_Her cousin smiled and placed his lips on hers again._

* * *

"Are you alright cousin?" Soris keep saying.

Darrian groaned, "I just got punched by a sodding human. What do you think Soris?"

"Sorry." Soris said sheepishly.

"Wait." Darrian looked around, "Where's Shianni?!"

Soris looked away, "Vaughan took Shianni, Nola and both our wives."

"We have to go after them!"

"I agree. Let's go to the Elder, he's talking to the human- Duncan I think."

"Good, let's go." _Ar tu na'din shemlen*_ Darrian thought.

* * *

"Maker preserve us. Maker preserve us. Maker preserve—"

"Will you stop it!" Shianni said rubbing her head. "We have to get out of here."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Nola said after taking her break for praying to the Maker.

"I.. I don't know." Shianni said quietly, "But we have to do something before the guards- or worse Vaughan- shows up." Shianni said.

"I say we just do what the humans want and go back to the alienage after it's all done and said." Soris wife, Valora, told Shianni.

"I agree, it will be much better if we just please the humans and leave." Darrian's wife, Nesiara, said.

Shianni looked at Darrian's wife incredibly, '_how could she just say that! She's Darrian wife, wouldn't she want him to come save her from the humans… Wait! Darrian!'_

"What about Darrian? I'm sure he'll come here and save us." Shianni told the others.

While Shianni wanted Nesiara to agree with her, she scoffed.

"I'm not sure about you, but after having a chat with my _beloved_ fiancé, he didn't seem too eager to meet me or his wedding." Nesiara crossed her arms, "I think he's glad this happened. Now he doesn't have to go through the wedding."

"Shianni walked up to Nesiara, anger in her voice and fury in her eyes, "Don't you dare say that! Darrian would never have wanted this! He'll save us, I'm sure."

Nesiara was about to say something, but the doors opened up to reveal the guards.

"Hello knife-ears. We're here to bring you to Lord Vaughan's quarters."

* * *

"You'll have to get through the courtyard in the back to get into the kitchens." The young servant elf told Darrian and Sorris.

"Okay, do you know where Vaughan will be and where he'll keep the women?" Darrian asked.

"I think he'll keep them in his quarters. I can't say for sure. Usually Vaughan and his goons will take the girls in separate rooms. Sometimes the guards take them as well."

Darrian cursed under his breath, "Do you think we'll be able to get any help along the way?"

"I'm not sure. Some elves may help you, but not all of them. They'll sell you out as soon as they can to get a pat on the head from their masters." The servant explained.

"Sodding Maker, okay. Thanks you for your help. You should get back to the alienage so you won't be caught by us." Darrian said.

"Okay, just make sure you give what Vaughan has what's coming to him." The servant said before leaving.

After he left Darrian turned to Soris, "Are you sure you want to do this? If we do this, the guards will come after us. I don't want you to get mixed up in all of this."

Soris looked at his cousin, bewildered, "Aren't you the one who said to stop being a coward and start being a man? I'm not leaving Shianni or any of the other women to the hands of scum like Vaughan."

Strangely enough, Darrian laughed. "True, I did say that. Okay. Make sure you follow me. I've had more experience in fighting. Follow me and Let me engage in the enemy. You hang in the back and shoot them from the distance with Duncan crossbow."

"Okay cousin. I hear you."

"Hey! Who goes there?" A voice was heard from the distance.

Both Darrian and Soris turned around as a guard was coming around the corner. Time seemed to have slowed down for both Darrian and Soris as the guard turned and looked at them. He raised his voice and two Mabari hounds came running after them.

"Sodding hell! Soris get back and shoot the Mabari! I'll get the guard." Darrian didn't bother to wait for a reply from Soris as he ran towards the guards with a long sword and dagger drawn.

As the guard came into view Darrian quickly withdrew the long sword- it took too much time to use it for what he wanted it for- and grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground. As the guard ran up to him with his sword drawn, Darrian threw the dirt into the guards' eyes. With his helmet on, the guard will take some time to get the dirt out of his eyes.

While he was distracted, Darrian quickly moved to the guards' back and stabbed him three times under his armor. The guard quickly fell and Darrian saw Soris shot the Mabari before they got to him. Darrian went over to Soris and saw he was shaking.

"Soris, it's okay. You got them." Darrian said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Soris didn't respond to anything Darrian said. After a few moments to get him out of his shock- and to no success- Darrian did the only thing that came into his mind.

He smacked him over the head. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Soris said holding his head.

"Okay, that's better, come on Soris we have to get into the castle." Darrian said while moving forward but stopped after a few steps. He turned around and place a hand on Soris's shoulder again.

"I know this may be hard. But I need you to keep your head. This is going to get a lot worse if I don't have you watching my back okay?"

Soris looked at Darrian and sighed, "Okay. Okay, I got it cousin. I'll watch your back."

"Good, now help me out with this corpse. I want to see if he has anything on him." Darrian said as he went towards the body.

"You want to loot a corpse?" Soris asked incredibly.

"We need all the help we can get if we want to save Shia—I mean the women." Darrian said while going through the guards belonging.

While Darrian was going through the corpse, he didn't see the look Soris shot to him… It was a look of- understanding? Sympathy? It could have been anything, but it quickly masked with sickness when he got closer to the body.

After Darrian looted the body- a mace and small shield- he handed it to Soris, "You can never be too sure with just a bow Soris. Take these just in case," and continued around the castle.

After a few more encounters with the guards and their dogs, Darrian and Soris found a garden of sorts. As they we traveling through it, Darrian spotted something in a distance. _Is that?.. Yes, it is! Oh this will be nice._

* * *

"I want you to be awake for this." Darrian said as he took out his knife and cut the guards' throat.

"That was cold cousin." Soris said as he looked at the dead body.

"He should know the risks of sleeping on the job." Darrian said as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Hey, who're you?" The chief said as he looked at Darrian and Soris, "Wait, those weapons. I know who you are! You're bandits, thieves! Guar—"

The chief was stabbed in the back by an elven servant.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." The elf said.

"Thanks, did you see a group of elven women come through here?" Darrian asked.

"Yeah, a group of guards took them not too long ago. Not sure where they were taking them, but I know it can't be good."

"Hey! Knife-ears! Where's my drink?" A voice was heard from the other side of a door close to the elves.

"Coming right up ser!" the elf said, "now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

When the elf left, Darrian went over to the table and placed his weapons on it.

"What are you doing cousin?" Soris asked while Darrian went into the other room and got something that looked like rat poisoning.

"I'm bringing the _good sers_ their drink Soris." Darrian said as he poured the poison into the brandy.

* * *

"Oh this is nice." Darrian said while getting the leather armor off of the mannequin.

As Darrian place the leather on him, he had a feeling he may need it sooner, rather than later. After he placed the helmet on, he tossed Soris some chainmail pieces from another mannequin. "You never know", was his only reply.

As they advanced into farther into the castle, they discovered a few guards standing over something and talking.

"It's still warm. How picky are you?"

"You're sick you know that?"

"I don't hear you denying the request."

"Shut it you two." The leader said, "We have a guests. You know the routine boys. No survivors."

Darrian was right on his hunch; he did need this armor sooner than later. He took out his dagger and long sword and swiped them at the guards. He got one of them pretty good as the long sword went across his neck. The other two only got nicked in the arm or chest. The other guard went down quickly as well as Soris shot an arrow through his helmet.

The only guard left looked at his two dead companions and then at Darrian. He dropped his two-handed sword down and placed his hands up. But before he had anything else to say, he was stabbed in the stomach by Darrian's dagger and the last thing he saw was a long sword coming towards his head.

* * *

"Shianni!" Darrian yelled as he kicked another door in. _Shit another room filled with guards._

After seeing Nola on the floor, a pool of blood around her, something in Darrian's gut told him that it's going to get a lot worse. These guards were sick enough to rape someone, but to even go as far as to desecrate a corpse? Darrian's gut told him Shianni and the others- if they were even alive that is- were in a lot more trouble than he originally thought.

After going from room to room searching for them, both Darrian and Soris were getting tired. They just went through rooms filled with guards, Mabari hounds, and a bodyguard and they still haven't found the women yet.

That's when Darrian heard a scream. Not just any scream, he knew that voice. It was Shianni's! Darrian ran through the halls until he came across a room. He didn't bother to wait for Soris or being subtle. He kicked the door open to see Vaughan over someone.

Vaughan quickly got up and Darrian saw her. Shianni was on the bed. Bruises could be seen on her face and her clothes were ripped off.

Darrian didn't know, but something snapped in him when he saw Shianni. He even saw tear marks on her face and blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Don't worry Lord Vaughan. We'll take care of him." One of Vaughan's lackey told him as he pulled his trousers up.

"Don't be an idiot." Vaughan said, "He has enough blood on him to fill a tub."

Darrian didn't say anything, he just reached around his back to grab his weapons.

"Now, now." Vaughan said, "If we fight now, you may win. Hell, you may even manage to kill us. But think. Think what will happen if you do attack. What will happen to your precious alienage, hmm?"

Darrian paused his grip on his weapons. "Talk. Now."

"I give you forty sovereigns and you leave Denerim. Tonight." Vaughan said.

"What about the women?" Darrian said through clenched teeth.

"The women stay. They'll go back to the alienage tomorrow. Slightly worse for wear, but they'll return. How about it?"

Darrian looked over to Shianni's body again, she hasn't moved during the entire conversation. Darrian refused to think she may be…

"_Ar tu na'lin emma mi shemlen.*_" Darrian said as he drew his sword.

"What does that mean knife-ears?" Vaughan's lackey demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Just know you're all going to die now." Darrian said as he stabbed one of Vaughan's men with his swords.

When Vaughan's other man going for his weapon he was shot in the head by Soris- who was at the other end of the room Darrian had to take to get to Vaughan's room.

All that was left was Vaughan. He looked at Darrian and then to Soris. He dropped his daggers and raised his hands up. "I know when I lost _elf_. I surrender."

When Soris caught up to Darrian, he held his hand up to quiet Soris. "Give him the key to the women." Darrian demanded.

When Vaughan took out the key he tossed it to Soris.

"Go. Get the women." Darrian said to Soris. As he was leaving Darrian was still staring at Vaughan, "and you. Pick up those swords. I want you to die knowing you were bested by an elf."

Soris looked over to his cousin to say something, but something in Darrian's eye told Soris to just 'shut-up and do as he's told.'

When Soris left Vaughan picked up his blades and Darrian was staring him down. Neither said a word as the blade was picked up, but once they were, Darrian attacked.

Vaughan blocked the first strike, but was nicked in the chest by Darrian swinging this other hand. Vaughan backed off and hand his back towards the wall. Darrian walked towards Vaughan and he could clearly see the hate burning out of them. Vaughan knew he couldn't talk his way out of this and he knew he was outmatched. So he did what he could only do. He threw something at Darrian and went for a cheap shot.

It worked. Kindof.

After Vaughan threw something at Darrian, he dodged it, but he didn't see when Vaughan lunged at him his blades. Darrian tried to parry him, but Vaughan managed to stab him in the shoulder through an opening in his armor.

With an ear splitting scream, Darrian slashed his sword foreword and cut Vaughan's chest.

As Vaughan fell down, Darrian took the blade out of his shoulder and went towards Shianni. Praying to the Maker and any other gods out there that she was alive. When he got to her, she was crying.

Cupping her face and wiping away the tears, Darrian tried to talk to her, "Shhh, it's over now Shianni. They're dead. All of them. You're safe."

Through a few short intakes of breathe, Shianni finally opened her eyes. "Cou-cousin? You're here," she smiled as more tears fell down her face. "they—they"

"You don't have to say it." Darrian said, "I made them pay."

"Did you kill them? All of them?"

"Like dogs Shianni." Darrian said.

"Good. Good."

Before Shianni could say anything, there was a cough from behind Darrian. As he turned, Darrian saw Vaughan coughing. _Still alive._

Darrian turned to Shianni, "I promise you. Nobody will ever hurt you again," he then turned back to Vaughan, "I know he hurt you Shianni. I'm going to make sure he doesn't do that again, you don't have to look at what I'm about to do."

Darrian didn't turn to see if Shianni was looking or not, but he went towards Vaughan and took out his dagger.

When he was right on top of Vaughan, "You know; you have a special plant outside your estate scum." Darrian said as he took out a flask from his back pocket. The flask had a strange liquid in it, "You know what this is? Of course you don't. You shems were never smart enough to understand these things."

Darrian opened the flask and poured the liquid over his dagger, "I mean of course; poisons."

After he poured the liquid over the blade he turned to Vaughan, "This particular poison is called Deathroot Extract. It shuts down the nervous system of the victim and leaves them at the mercy of the wielder. And you- Vaughan. Are at my mercy."

Before Vaughan could say anything Darrian plunged his dagger through Vaughan's trousers. There was an agonizing scream coming from Vaughan, but as he opened his mouth Darrian forced the flask-filled deathroot into Vaughan's mouth.

After the flask was emptied, Darrian looked Vaughan in the eye. "The poison won't kill you. It will just paralyze you, I made sure of it. You'll still feel pain and you'll bleed out from that wound in your crotch. Or from this," Darrian said as he stabbed Vaughan through his side.

Darrian took out his dagger and went over to Shianni. He took out his clothes he wore earlier that day and place them over her.

"Come one. Let's go home."

* * *

"I did it. Alone." Darrian said as he stepped up to the guard.

"You're telling me the Arl's Estate is bathed in blood from the work of _one_ elf?" the guard Captain said incredibly.

"Not all of us as weak as you may think Captain." Valendrian said.

"I don't envy your fate boy, but I admire your courage. This city elf will be placed in custody until the Arl returns!" the Captain proclaimed.

"That won't be necessary Captain." Duncan said, "I invoke the Right of Conscription on this young elf."

"Son of a—Fine Grey Warden. I want this elf out. Tonight."

"But captain," Valendrian intervened, "you can see that the young elf is injured. Can't you please postpone until tomorrow at the earliest?"

The Guard Captain cursed under his breath again, but agreed to allow Darrian to stay to tend his wounds, but has to leave no later than noon.

After the guard left Duncan looked at Darrian, "I am sorry for what has happen to your family young one. But we have to leave to Ostagar as soon as you're ready."

Darrian looked out to the Alienage, "I understand. Just let me spend on more night with my family and we'll leave at sunrise."

"Fair enough. I'll be waiting by the gates."

* * *

"My son. I feel like I failed you." Cyrion said.

"Don't say that father. You did the best you could. But look on the bright side. I'm considered a hero in Soris eyes and I don't have to get married."

Cyrion laughed, "Still a smart-mouth I see." Cyrion's laughter died down, "Take care son."

Darrian laughed as well, but winced as he placed a hand over his injured shoulder, "I will father. I'll head inside and take care of this. Get something from Alarith for supper tonight. I won't be leaving until tomorrow."

As Cyrion left, Darrian sighed and went into his soon-to-end home. As he walked in, he talked to Nesiara and Valora for a moment until he told them to leave so he can tend to his wound.

As Darrian tied to take off the leather armor he could feel how bad the cut was. It hurt like a sodding cart just hit him, but after a few days, he should be able to move it. When he was working on the straps on the chest piece with one arm he couldn't quite get it. After cursing a few time he heard a cough to his side.

"You know, you should really ask for help when you need it." Shianni said as she moved closer to Darrian and helped him with his straps.

They both were quiet through the process, until Shianni took off the chest piece and saw the stab wound. All Shianni said was "oh Maker," and went to get some water.

After Shianni cleaned the wound and placed some bandages on him, she smiled. "That does it cousin. I hope you're happy, because me helping you is only a onetime thing." When there was no reply- there wasn't so much as a wince when she was cleaning the wound- Shianni's smile faltered a bit, "Cousin? Are you all—"

Before she could say anything else Darrian threw his arms around her.

He finally spoke after being silent through the entire clean-up. "I'm sorry."

Shianni's wall seemed to have crumbled after that, she hugged her cousin with all her might and cried.

Cried onto the shoulder of the one person she would ever love and trust with her life.

* * *

Cyrion walked into his home and went over to his son's room. When he looked inside he saw a sight that broke his heart, but placed a smile on his face.

His son and cousin were asleep on Darrian's bed, but there were tear stains on Shianni's face. Cyrion didn't want to disturb them so he quietly went to talk with the Elder.

* * *

Darrian woke up a few hours before sunrise. He couldn't get a clear look at Shianni, but he could still feel her warmth. He reached over and placed a hand over her hair and quietly whispered, "I'm sorry. If only I ran a bit faster."

* * *

Shianni woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and remembered what happened the day before. Darrian embraced her and she cried. Cried until she fell asleep in his arms and when she woke up he was gone. Everything was still here, but the person in question.

Shianni turned and saw something on Darrian's footlocker. There was a note and a pair of boots. Shianni went over and picked up the note.

_Shianni,_

_If you're reading this, I will be out of Denerim already. I was told to leave after what happened at the estate. I took the blame so Soris didn't have to get in trouble. _

_The human, Duncan, told the guards he'll take me to become a Grey Warden. I may not return for a while Shianni._

_I'm sorry I had to go, but I want you to have something of mine. It belonged to my mother once and I want you to keep them. They're her boots. _

_Take care Shianni. And remember these words._

Ma'arlath,*  
Darrian.

Shianni re-read the letter a second time. Then a third. And a forth. Each time she read the letter her vision got blurry. Tears where falling down her face again and she placed the letter to her chest as she grabbed the boots. _These were Adaia's boots. Darrian would have treasured them, but he gave them to me instead._

As Shianni cried she kept thinking that she should have told her cousin that she loved him.

* * *

_Ar tu na'din shemlen- _**I will kill you human (or quick children)**

_Ar tu na'lin emma mi shemlen- _**I will see your blood on my blade human (or quick children)**

_Ma'arlath-_** I love you.**

**Note- the Elvish language my OC/Warden speaks was learned from his mother. I'm taking the experience from ****_Leliana's_**** S****_ong_**** when she saved the Wardens mother. She had some characteristics of the Dalish (yes, I'm basically using her skin for that, but still!... I have nothing.) and I believed that a mother always want to teach their children their heritage. So the Elvish language was introduced. **

**The other members of the alienage don't know a lick of Elvish. They may speak a word here and there, but they don't know how to speak it- except maybe the Elder. But that's all. Shianni doesn't know that her cousin basically said 'I love you.' All that she knows is that he is gone and she never got the chance of saying how she feels for him.**


End file.
